Thunderstorm
by A True Shipper
Summary: In which a storm causes fluff. Kyo x Yuki, Fluff.
**Hello people! I have come to share my story with you. Since its been a _while_ since Fruits Basket (Anime and Manga) were released, The fics containing Kyo X Yuki were all from ages ago. Of course there might be some magical, active place for this ship and hopefully there is, but had nothing new. (Or I am blind). Anyways this is actually my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! I tried to make it not OOC and fluffy, but those two are stubborn when it comes to fluff.**

* * *

 **Thunderstorm, By A True Shipper**

* * *

Kyo hated being sick.

In addition to feeling sick, he also hated how it made him feel so useless and only a burden to others. For most of the day he had just lain on the couch, spending his time mostly sleeping and sometimes getting up to use the bathroom. Meanwhile Yuki had been taking care of him and the house, since Shigure had left with Tohru to attend Momiji's birthday. That was the one good thing about the occasion: Not having to spend endless hours chatting to Momiji and his friends was a plus, but there was also supposed to be some karaoke involved. Kyo was glad he didn't have to listen to that, yet alone _sing_. He guessed Yuki's motives to stay were similar. It had took some effort to convince Tohru that Yuki could take care of Kyo and she could go join the party, but eventually she agreed. Shigure had just teased how willing Yuki was to stay with Kyo. Kyo thought he had seen the slightest of blush on Yuki's cheeks at that comment.

"Yes Tohru, he is still alive. Yes, the house is still standing…"

Kyo could hear Yuki talking on the phone with Tohru. The girl was obviously worried. This was the second time she had called from the party to check that everything was alright. Sometimes the girl could be _very_ protective…

Kyo saw Yuki close the phone and sigh.

"Kyo?" Yuki said in an asking tone.

"What?"

"Are you hungry? I was thinking that I could warm up the stew Tohru left us."

"Kinda hungry." Kyo answered. "Just don't burn the stew." He teased.

Yuki glared slightly at the cat and said:

"Im not good at cooking, but have _some_ faith in me."

The Rat was right; the stew tasted just fine to Kyo when Yuki brought some to him. He ate some, but his appetite was still affected by the fever.

"Thanks." Kyo said as he gave the half-finished bowl of stew back to Yuki. The Rat replied with a slight smile.

Kyo noted how well the two were getting along today. They hadn't fought all day, but that could have just been because they had barely talked. Yuki had been busy with some of the chores and Kyo had been sleeping or reading some book. It was a welcome change; he hated to admit how much he liked the peace between them. Yuki also seemed more relaxed. He was at the other end of the couch now, reading some book since he had nothing else to do. Tohru had taken care of most of the chores beforehand, being the hard-working girl she is. But it was good that Yuki didn't have to; in addition to cooking the rat was also bad at cleaning or doing any other chore really. Which made Kyo wonder just how much Yuki had to _hate_ karaoke to stay and take care of Kyo and the house. Or maybe there was some other motive; but Kyo was too tired to think of that. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Yuki looked at the sleeping cat with a slight smirk. There was a slight sense of proudness seeing Kyo safe under the blanket. Not only had Yuki managed to _not_ burn the house down and not kill Kyo, but the two had been at peace for the whole day. Of course after Tohru's arrival the two had been getting along better each day, but today was on a whole new level.

'I could get used to this.' the rat thought as he listened to the rain that had just started. The raindrops hitting the roof reminded Yuki of how much Kyo _hated_ the rain. The cat's sleeping face seemed to tense as the rain started pouring down even harder. Yuki thought it was kind of funny…and slightly cute. _Cute_. 'What a weird way to describe the person you usually fight with every day…' Yuki thought.

Yuki shrugged off the thought and stood up to go boil some tea for himself. He always felt like drinking some tea when it rained. It seemed to fit the mood. He made a few steps towards the kitchen, but then there was a loud clash of thunder.

Yuki yelped in surprise and lost his balance from the scare. He fell back, landing onto the cat's stomach.

Kyo woke up in an instant, recognizing first the clash of thunder, then the odd pain at his stomach, and then Yuki sitting on top of his stomach. He noted the rat's shocked face and heard raindrops hit the roof of the house.

"Ow! Get off me!" Kyo yelled in slight surprise to Yuki who seemed paralyzed. A few seconds passed until the boy stood up again, a lost expression on his face. Then, he seemed to snap out of it and said:

"Sorry..." A slight pause. "I got surprised by some thunder." He said.

Then Kyo realized it fully:

He was in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Since Kyo was little thunder had been one of his weakspots. He despised rain, but thunder… he feared it. He really did. He never told anyone; it would have been _beyond_ embarrassing, especially now at his age. Usually he would try to keep his cool and maybe sleep a little if possible. However, he was _sick_ and therefore much weaker.

Kyo was helpless; the thunderstorm outside raged and he was not strong enough to fight back his fear. It would hit, the lightning. It would set everything on fire, the house, the trees around it, Kyo and Yuki…

The cat whimpered slightly as the thunder clashed loudly, and curved into a ball on the sofa. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't help it; he was genuinely scared of the thunder. He tried not to cry, but he just thought how the damn rat would probably start laughing at any second. Yuki would tell everyone; he was certain. Everyone would know how the cat, usually strong, would become truly helpless and scared when he heard the slightest sound of thunder. Kyo sobbed slightly louder at the thought.

Yuki looked at Kyo. He looked _miserable_ and was sobbing softly, tensing up every time the thunder would clash. He figured Kyo had to fear the thunder.

It was weird, seeing Kyo like this. He had always seemed so tough and unafraid, but this was the exact opposite. A few months ago Yuki could have laughed at the sight of the cat, but that seemed like a very distant thought now.

Yuki could never leave him be as the sobbing mess the cat was; he had to do _something_.

Slowly, he sat back down to the couch next to Kyo. He saw how the cat tried to move slightly away from Yuki, but failed to do so since he was already at the end of the couch. Yuki had very little idea what he should do; after all, this was the first time he had seen the cat in such a state. He knew that comforting Kyo was the priority, but would the cat take it from his former nemesis? His instinct overrulled the brain, since just staring at the cat's back would be useless. He moved closer to Kyo, and laid his hand on Kyo's shoulder. The orange-haired boy shivered very lightly at the touch, but didn't try to escape Yuki.

Kyo's mind was confused now. He was scared, so scared of the thunder. His fever had risen again. However the laugh he predicted from Yuki never reached the cat's ears. There were no mean comments, no laughter, instead a warm hand on his shoulder. Kyo now felt like a five-year-old, someone who was crying in a corner for mommy, scared. He hated himself, he didn't want to be so _useless_ and _weak_. The hand on his shoulder stayed anyway. He wanted to reach up and hug the rat, that was how scared he was. It would be _horribly_ embarassing, but in his current state it was an option. After all, it would be hard to sink any lower than this. However the last pieces of his remaining dignity were keeping him still, curled up in a pathetic ball, crying. How did he ever get to this point?

His thoughts were shattered by the loudest clash of thunder yet, and he threw away his pride. Instinctively, he shot up and hugged Yuki. Yep, he had reached an all-time-low. But Kyo didn't care. Yuki was warm and comfy, and he could regret this later.

Yuki was blown away. The cat had to be afraid for his _life_ to do something like hug him. He was paralyzed for a bit, but then Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy. He let Kyo rest his head on Yuki's shoulder. He blushed softly at the contact, but noted how warm Kyo felt. 'His fever must have gotten worse...' He thought. The sound of thunder came again, and Kyo whimpered slightly. Yuki was sorry for the cat. It had to be horrible; being sick and having to confront one's greatest fear. After that thought Yuki gently leaned his head next to the cat's and muttered softly:

"Its fine. Im here. Don't be scared..."

'Hugging Yuki isn't that bad...' Kyo thought. He blushed madly at that. He quickly tried to block the thought by saying to himself it was probably just from the fact that he had hugged or had been hugged very rarely. That was mostly because of the Sohma curse. But that made him hang on tighter; he may not hug Yuki again for a long time, maybe never. It was a childish thought, but he didn't care.

A long time passed in silence, both just listening to each other's calming breath until the thunder switched to just rain. Then, Yuki broke the silence.

"You are hot Kyo...I- I mean you seem warmer now! The fever must have gotten worse!"

Kyo chuckled at how Yuki stumbled in his words.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad."

Kyo was no longer crying, and was feeling better about himself since Yuki seemed to be so nice to him.

"Thanks... For not laughing...and this..."

Kyo mumbled and blushed at the last part.

"Sure...no problem..." The rat replied. "Do need anything for the fever?" He continued.

"Nah, Im good." Kyo said, truthfully. He knew it would only get better with some time.

Another while passed.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"What?" The rat replied.

"You...can let go now yknow." Kyo said and blushed yet again.

"O-of course!" Yuki said, blushing madly as he pulled away from the cat. Kyo just smiled softly as the obviously embarrassed rat disappeared to the kitchen.

For the first time in his life Kyo was looking forward to an another thunderstorm.

* * *

 **And that's It! I do hope you liked this little oneshot. Some grammar errors are possible since its hard to spot them yourself, but I would be happy to hear from you my dear readers. From flamers? Not so much.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
